


Rise! Leonardo x Mutated!Red-eared slider! Reader - Oozesqitos

by Chocolate_Chips



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, Mutant Reader, Mutation, Mutual Pining, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Chips/pseuds/Chocolate_Chips
Summary: Just because something hasn't happened yet doesn't mean it couldn't ever happen. Reader finds this out the hard way when they get bit by an Oozesquito. Leo does what he can to comfort them during this rough transition in their life.
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Rise! Leonardo x Mutated!Red-eared slider! Reader - Oozesqitos

You had been lucky so far. Oozesquitos were becoming a real problem. The innocent, and not so innocent, people of NYC were getting mutated left and right, but not you. No, not you and it was somewhat relieving.

While it was nice, not being mutated, there was still an issue with those Oozesquitos at hand. The turtle brothers and April were working hard to find a way to stop the Oozesquitos. You would've loved to help but you had a full time job that had your name plastered all over it.

Helping with the mutations would sadly have to wait...or would it?

Today had been a particularly hard day. Customers complaining, nagging, crying, whining, you name it. All. Day. LONG. Then you got chewed out by your manager for something you hadn't even been involved with. So coming home to sleep sounded very nice, and you had the next day off, so you could visit the boys.

Stumbling into your dark apartment you closed the door, not even bothering to turn on the lights. You threw your shoes off and fell into your couch, your eyes shutting and body slumping. In less than 15 minutes you were out like a light.

Little did you know, a neon green bug had followed you right into your apartment. It buzzed around quietly for a moment before deciding to rest for a little break, right on the top of your head.

Feeling something tickling your head, in your sleep, you raised your hand to wave it away. The Oozesquito didn't sit well with this and attacked. It bit you right on the forehead, releasing all of the little bit of ooze it had into your skin before flying off to who knows where.

You woke up hazed and in pain, feeling your entire body aching and screaming. You tried to move, to get up, but you fell right off the couch. You couldn't even cry out, you couldn't process what was going on. Finally letting out a pained cry you passed out on the floor. Today was just not your day.

~Time Skip~

It was 2 in the afternoon and you still weren't over. What was going on? Were you ok?

Usually you would come over rather early if you were off, this was unusual, especially without any sort of contact.

13 missed calls.

Maybe Leo was a little obsessive, but hey, the dude had a massive crush on you. He was worried!

"Hey I'm going to check on (Y/N), I'll be back!"

"And when they turn out to be just fine I'll laugh in your face Lameonardo" Donnie called out, focused on finishing whatever project he was working on.

"Haha, very funny Donatello, so original" Leo deadpanned before refocusing all of his attention to finding out what was going on with you.

~Time Skip to your place~

Leo knocked, waiting for you to answer.

He waited...

And waited...

And waited...

...

...

And waited...

"This isn't very funny (Y/N). I demand you open this door, at once!"

Silence.

Now he was really worried.

"(Y/N)?"

He went to open your door and was surprised to find it unlocked. Now he was nervous, You never left your door unlocked.

"(Y/N) are you hom-" he stopped, his heart dropping at the site in front of him.

A turtle, a mutant turtle at that, sat passed out next to your couch, in your clothes, holding your phone.

He felt like he might faint. Pulling himself together he made his way over to you and gently tried to wake you up.

"Hey, (Y/N)? Wakey, Wakey" he called out softly, gently shaking you awake.

You woke up, looking around hazed.

"What...what happened?" you asked.

"So here's a funny story..." Leo started, letting out a nervous laugh

"It looks like, one of our wonderful Oozesquito friends decided to...share their DNA with you?" he almost questioned, cringing at the strange way of phrasing.

"You mean...I..." you started to tear up, too scared to look down at your hands, but you did anyways.

6 large fingers looked back at you. You just stared at them emotionless.

"Well..." you started, thickly swallowing.

"I'll get to spend more time with you" you started, looking over at Leo, trying to stay positive

"And you can quit that awful job" Leo offered with a smile, trying to joke around to lighten the mood a tad.

"Yeah" you giggled, looking away.

The sun was peaking through the windows and the closed curtains and hit you in such a perfect way, it really made the red markings on your eyes look beautiful.

"Those red marks make you look stunning...by the way..." Leo spoke quietly, looking away as a light pink blush dusted over his cheeks.

"So do yours" you giggled, reaching out to take ahold of his hand.

It was silent for a moment before you let out a sigh.

"I'm going to have to leave this apartment, meaning a lot of this is gonna have to go..." you sighed.

"Me and the others can help you, we can even set up a room for you" Leo offered, moving his free hand to run up and down your shell comfortingly, which felt great by the way.

"Thank you, Leo" you smiled at him.

"You're welcome..." it went silent.

The only thing heard was the two of your breathing.

Leo looked around, feeling this nervous feeling getting ready to burst he took a sharp breath and looked right at you. Taking this confidence and his moment he called for your attention. You turned to look at him and waited.

"(Y/N)...(Y/N) I love you..." Leo stated, looking directly at you.

"I..." you stared in shock "That was...bold" you blinked, still processing it.

"Sorry" he nervously laughed.

"I just...with you mutating...it made me realize anything could happen at any time so...I better seize my moment you know? And being alone with you...that was the perfect moment...I think?"

"Yeah Leo, yea it was" you giggled, leaning over to press your lips against his cheek for a brief moment.

"But if it counts for anything, I love you too"

~The End~


End file.
